Fairy Tail High
by MewSeeko
Summary: Where there are cities, there are schools. Where there are schools, there are students and people. Where there are students and people, a lot of "things" are gonna happen. Including romance... This story is also available on Wattpad, and soon, ArchiveOfOurOwn. Follow me there!
1. AAAAHH SCHOOL!

Chapter 1- School... um... wait... SCHOOL!

(A/N)- This story is also available on Wattpad, just search up "Fairy Tail High LogicalPhoenix" and it should pop up! If you don't use Wattpad, well, enjoy it here!

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Natsu! Natsu! You're going to be late again!" Zeref, my brother shouted.

"Summertime still, pleeaase?" I moaned.

"You'd better get up, mister, unless you want me up there," warned Zeref. 'Oh geez,' I thought. Zeref hardly ever loses his cool, and when he does, the person that he's angry with will not have a good week. You heard me. A whole week.

"o-ok!" I squeaked. I rushed to brush my teeth, take a shower, wash my face, get breakfast from Zeref, and pedaled as fast as I could all the way to school. I was nearly late! I turned the corner, ran through the busy hallways, and rushed to find my schedule. That is, until I met some old friends at the entrance.

"Oi! Flame brain! Outta my way, you're gonna make me late!" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? You're making me late!" I yelled

"You want some, you dense rock?"

"Bring it on, you stripper!"

"What did you call me, you piece of junkyard trash?"

"You heard me loud and clear, Ice Princess!"

Our heads clashed, and we glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"You boys causing trouble?" Erza boomed over us.

"No- no ma'am" we both squeaked while hugging each other.

Soon, we found our way, got our schedules, and headed to class.

My schedule-

7:45 A.M.- Homeroom- History of Magic

8:30 A.M.- Types of Magic

9: 15 A.M.- Magic Foods

10:00 A.M.-Strategic Battling

10:50 A.M.- Break

11:10 A.M.- Battle Class

12:30 P.M.- Lunch

1:00 P.M.- Study Hall

1:30 P.M.- Magic tools

2:15 P.M.- Business of Magic

2:45 P.M.- Break

3:20- Magic Rituals and Magic Transfers

4:00- Dismissal

I was confused. I remembered the school as a normal high school. Better go to the auditorium like Erza said.

Now I wondered,' Dang, I wonder what type of magic I'll use. This is gonna be a great school year!'

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" my little sister, Wendy called. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming! Coming!" I yelled. I did my normal morning routine, then went to school after I dropped Wendy off at her school.

I noticed my schedule was all funky. Magic, really? I personally always dreamed of wielding magic, but in my very own high school? This is really, really weird. I guess I'll ask my friends Erza, Juvia, Levy, Mira, and her little sister Lisanna. I noticed a new kid with our guy group, Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus, and Bickslow. He had pink hair, and the first thing that came to my head was," Is that hair color natural? Honestly, who has natural pink hair?" I've never noticed him before, but first I need to go to the auditorium for Principal Makarov's explanation of the classes. I mean, it's not everyday you see a magic schedule on the first day of school. Weird much?

My schedule-

7:45 A.M.-Homeroom- History of Magic

8:30 A.M.- Magic Foods

9:15 A.M.- Types of Magic

10:00 A.M.- Strategic Battling

10:50 A.M.- Break

11:10 A.M.- Battle Class

12:30 P.M.- Lunch

1:00 P.M.- Study Hall

1:30 P.M.- Business of Magic

2:15 P.M.- Magic Rituals and Magic Transfers

2:45 P.M.- Break

3:20 P.M.- Magic Tools

4:00 P.M.- Dismissal

Both at the same time-

"Well, time to go to the auditorium!"

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

Don't forget to write a comment, share, and follow me! See you next time!


	2. The Announcement

Natsu's P.O.V.-

I can't believe there's really magic in our school. I already saw some people unknowingly using and discovering their magical powers. I saw a girl, I think her name's Laki, using what looked like "Wood-Make" magic. She made the school's symbol, and gave it to her friend.

I saw a guy that seemed paranoid because he seemed to be able to hear everyone's thoughts. 'Cobra,' I remembered. His real name is Erik, but he's so sneaky, we gave him the nickname 'Cobra.' Plenty of other people were testing out their new powers. Even Gray was using the same type of magic as Laki, except with ice! Suits him. I think I'd like some fire for my tabasco sauce. Just sayin, ya know?

In the auditorium, Principal Makarov and a what seemed like a little girl was grinning wildly at all of us from the stage. Gramps seemed well behaved. Hard so say but I think it's the girl.

"Listen up, brats!"Nope, never mind the good behavior. Not at all.

"You all may be wondering what's with the schedule, and I see some of you already figured it out. Magic has entered this school, all thanks to Ethernano, which comes from the atmosphere and has entered our school. Today, you will be learning about what type of magic you will use. That will cut into some of your break time." Gramps said as some people,(including me) groaned. Break was the best part of the day, second to lunch. I mean, who doesn't love break. Other than our 'girl group' as my new friends put it.

"Everyone will proceed to different classes depending on how powerful the person is and their skill, logically, and powerfully. There is a normal class, which is exactly as it sounds, where people with no 'extraordinary' powers are. Then there are S-Class wizards and Mages, who are very powerful. Then there's mid-class wizards, who rise above the average, but aren't quite S-Class leveled. You will all be sorted by this crystal." he continued, pointing to a crystal ball. "This is a Magic Power Finder, known as MPF for short." At the end of the week, after you all have gained your power, you will cast a spell on this device. It will determine your ranks.

"All right! I'm gonna make S-Class, just you wait, flame-brain! And I'll score higher than you!" Gray yelled.

"You wanna go right here? Bring it on, I'll just own your face!" I yelled back.

"You don't even know your own power! How are you supposed to beat me, and Ice-Make wizard?!"

Now I was fuming. I was so mad, I was burning. Everyone gasped, and Gray's eyes widened. I looked down. My feet and hands started to smoke. I knew immediately what to do. I shot fire out of my feet, raising me in the air, trying not to burn people, and lit my fists on fire, and grinned wildly.

"Come and get me, ice princess!" I taunted.

Everyone was making money bets now, saying who would win.

Makarov's eyes were wide at me, but he quickly regained his posture, then turned into a giant, scaring me and Gray so bad we were hugging.

"TAKE IT OUTSIDE ON OUR NEW BATTLEFIELD!" he boomed while grinning.

We smiled, then jetted through the wall outside while Makarov's grin turned into a broken face. "You- could've used the door" he creaked.

No one's P.O.V.

The woman, who introduced herself as the spirit of the founder of the school, named Mavis Vermillion, said "Those 2 sure have a lot of excess energy! I hope they don't run out of magic energy before the fight."

Everyone gathered outside, only to see Natsu stuck in a pillar of ice on an ice rink, most likely made by Gray.

"Well", Makarov said," that was quick.

Mavis warned," Wait and see, don't be quick to conclusions. I sense a strong wave of magical energy coming from the fire boy."

She was right. Natsu made the ground rumble, scaring everyone, and burst into an explosion, destroying the pillar, and the rink of ice.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SECRET ART: FLAME LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu yelled, destroying the entire battlefield and most of the greenery outside the school. Gray lied there, in a burning crater, while Natsu was grinning away.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Makarov boomed.

The headmaster couldn't believe it. A dragon slayer, at his very own school? That was so rare! He wondered, what if there are more? He needed to discuss this with Natsu.

While everyone was tending to Gray, Natsu sat in Makarov's office.

"Natsu."

"Yeah, gramps?"

"Where did you learn ancient dragon slayer magic?"

"I dunno, I just said random words."

"We need to look at your past."

"Past? What past?"

Mavis then appeared, and said,"Why don't we travel back in time? 400 years ago, to be exact."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Second one today, because I was bored. Don't forget to comment, vote, and share with friends!

Sayonara!

-Logical_Phoenix


	3. A look in the past

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Natsu, let's look 400 years in the past." Mavis said happily.

"No kidding? How can you do that?" I said, clearly excited.

"Just hold on to Mavis. It won't be particularly painful, it's only a flashback." Gramps explained.

"Okay," I said, a bit doubtful.

But it worked, all right. We were back where dragons came from, 400 years ago. I saw dragons of all kinds, but then first mistress Mavis took us to a realm of fire dragons, and pointed to a specific one.

"What's so special about this particular one?" I asked.

Makarov chuckled. "This, my boy, is the king of the fire dragons, Igneel."

'Igneel,' I thought. I got a strange vibe from that name. Maybe I was time warped to the present day from 400 years ago. 'That would be sick!' If that were real, I'd rub it all in Gray's face! I'm a freaking dragon slayer, after all. Everyone should bow if I know the king of the fire dragons. Hehe...

"Natsu," Gramps warned," stay focused."

"Oh, right" I replied. I still needed to figure out why the name was really familiar.

Master Mavis gasped. "Look down there!"

Tucked under the right wing of Igneel, there was a boy, no older than 8 years old. He had pink hair, a wide grin, and a determined face.

"Is that," my eyes widened," Me?!"

Lucy's P.O.V.

I can't believe we actually have magic in our school! I'm so excited to find out what type of magic I'm gonna use. I'm thinking a pretty maker magic would be really neat. Or maybe, something like a legendary magic. A rare one, at least. Oh, the possibilities!'

I caught up with Levy in the hallway.

"Hey, lu-chan, did you find your type of magic yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. " No, not yet."

"Check out mine! Solid script- thunder bolt!" she shouted. A word floated out, made of, electricity? Sure enough, it was a thunder bolt. It flashed, and left a small smoking hole in the ground.

"Wow, levy-chan. That really suits you!" I complimented.

"Thanks!" she said happily." Hey, what are those on your belt? Is that, a set of keys?"

"Huh?" I looked down to see a pair of keys attached. 4 gold, and 5 silver. I also noticed a group of girls fighting over something.

"It's mine!"

"No, I found it first, so you back off!"

"It's not like you know how to use it, you dimwit."

"You don't have any clue either"

The 2 girls fought over something, and I tried to peek. Is that- Oh wow, its a golden key, just like me!

Flashback

Earlier, during our conversation, Levy-chan told me all about the keys.

"Each key is able to summon a celestial spirit. You may call a spirit whenever you need help. However, you have to have a contract with a spirit in order to work with them, and with each summon, it drains your magic power. You may summon more than 1 spirit at a time, however, it requires great focus and magic capability."

"There are many silver keys, which are normal keys. Then there are the golden keys, the Zodiac. These are remarkably stronger than silver keys, and all around the world, there are only 12 Zodiac keys."

"Only 12? I'm really lucky," I stated.

"Huh? How many Zodiac keys do you have? 2? 3?" she asked.

"4," I replied.

"Wow, lu, you really are lucky."

"I sure am."

She continued to explain.

"Spirits can only stay in the human form for a short while, just as humans can't stay in the celestial world for very long."

"Can you tell me and show me the 12 Zodiac keys, Levy?" I asked.

"It's right here. The gate of the water bearer, Aquarius, the gate of the lion, Leo, the gate of the ram, Aries, the gate of the maiden, Virgo, the gate of the giant crab, Cancer, the gate of the golden bull, Taurus, the gate of the twins, Gemini, the gate of the 2 fish, Pisces, the gate of the heavenly balance, Libra, the gate of the goat, Capricorn, the gate of the archer, Sagittarius, and the gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio."

"Well, if that's the case, then according to the picture, I have Aquarius, Virgo, Taurus, and Cancer."

"You're a pretty powerful and lucky celestial wizard, Lu-chan."

"I guess we're both talented.

End of Flashback

I looked at the key that they were fighting over.

"Are you two celestial wizards?" I asked.

"Yeah, and this is the first golden shiny key I have. I was told it was rare, so I really want it!" the first girl exclaimed.

"Do you even know what the key does?" I asked, rolling my eyes at both of them.

"Yeah I do!" they both said. In their eyes, I could see that they thought the keys were for show.

"It's no wonder any golden keys didn't go to you. These aren't magic tools, you know. They're precious." I showed them my key chain. They gaped, and everyone around me turned with amazed eyes.

"How did you get your hands of 4 golden keys?!" the second girl cried.

"I think its because you didn't think about them, or even bother learning or caring." I said." I didn't find these keys, their owners wanted contracts with me, not the other way around.

They both looked at me with horror, then the first girl said, "If you know so much about it, can you use the key properly?"

"I'm new, so this will drain my magic power, but, okay"

I examined the key. It seemed to be the key of the archer, Sagittarius. I was ready. Everyone was looking at me, ready to make fun of me.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE ARCHER! SAGITTARIUS!"

Sure enough, a spirit came out with a blinding light.

"Who has summoned me on this lovely day? I don't recall having a contract with anyone." Sagittarius said, head up high.

"Hello, Sagittarius. You must be the legendary archer himself. I'd like to form a contract with you."

"Why, lucky me. I see kindness and compassion in your soul. I will gladly become your spirit."

"One thing though."

Sagittarius raised an eyebrow." Yes?"

"I will treat my spirits as partners. Never as shields, or magic tools. I will treat you like my own family." I put on my brightest smile.

Sagittarius also smiled. "I'm delighted. Might I ask your name, clever mistress?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"I look forward to assisting you, Lady Lucy."

We made our contract, and I soon forgot so many people were watching us. I said goodbye to my new friend Sagittarius, and turned around, unaware that everyone was still there. I froze in place, and people cheered and clapped for me, and the 2 girls I talked to had fuming faces.

I walked into my next class with all of my friends.

"Lucy, you put on a show to remember!" Erza heartily congratulated.

"Juvia thinks so too!"

"Lu-chan, you were amazing!" Levy exclaimed.

"Aw, thanks, but I really have to thank levy for the knowledge. I couldn't have done it without you!"

I took my seat next to Levy in Battle Class.

I looked at the door. 'That's odd, the teacher isn't here yet. I wonder if something happened.'

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hello, all. My name is Loke, and I'll be your battle class teacher."

I felt something was off, and I looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but I just couldn't place my finger on it. Hmmm...

Suddenly my gate keys jingled all by themselves. I then immediately realized as I looked at Loke, our teacher, and understood.

Loke was a celestial spirit.

I hope you enjoyed this rather, long, chapter. I was up until 3 in the morning, and personally, I don't sleep. I'm a huge night owl. Don't forget to comment, share, and vote!

See y'all later!


	4. The First Battle

Natsu's P.O.V.

Gosh darn, I just found baby me sleeping under the wing of the king of the fire dragons! (That could be a tongue twister) But seriously, if I had a camera, I would so take a photo and give it to Gray. And, maybe rub it in his face. Just kidding. I would SMASH it in is face and rub it in 25/7.

Makarov said-" Just as I had suspected. You lost your memory when you were a little kid. You thought that your parents abandoned you 14 years ago, did you not?"

"Yeah," I replied," And for some reason I only knew Zeref, my older brother, when I was crying on the mountain I was on. I was told I got lost when I went on a picnic, and then everything's a blur."

"Well, 14 years ago, you lost your memory. You were time warped 400 years into the future with your passive fire dragon slayer magic." Makarov said.

"So, wait, I'M OVER 400 YEARS OLD?!" I shouted.

"If you go by logic years, but biologically, you're still 17."

"Good. I don't wanna be a great pop pop just yet."

First Mistress Mavis brought us back to present time. She said, "Go back to class. It's on the second floor with Mr. Loke. It shouldn't be that hard to find. 4th door to the left, if the map is correct."

"Got it. Thanks for the info, I guess I do have some legendary lost magic after all. Hehe.."

By the time I got to the second floor, class had just begun.' Just in time.' I thought.

"Why hello there. You must be Natsu Dragneel, the fire mage. Welcome to battle class, you're just in time. Take the seat right of Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, raise your hand." Loke said.

"'Kay."

He started explaining when I got into my seat. "You will split into partners of 2. You test each other's magic, and I will be around surveilling the groups. You may spread across the field. Just try to do minimal damage. We have a special healer for this occasion, Ms. Porlyusica. Now, go and find your partners."

"Hey, Lucy, do you want to be my partner?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's go to the center, right over there." She said, pointing to the center of the field.

"Okay."

We walked to the middle of the field and stood in our positions. "Ready?" She called.

"Sure am."

Loke stood to the side. "Battle begin!" he called.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Lucy called. A maid with chains came. "You summoned me, princess?" she said, bowing her head.

'Princess? Is she royalty or something? Never mind, I gotta stay focused.' I thought

"Virgo! Do what you do best!" Lucy shouted. 'Huh? What does a maid do best? In fact, is she really a maid? My brain melted.' I thought.

Virgo plummeted down, and created a crater. The ground rumbled. 'Where is she? And if she comes out, where in the world would she come out?' Virgo popped out below me, sending me at least 30 feet in the air.

"Whhaaaaaa!" I yelped. Lucy smiled. She returned Virgo. She then rapidly looked around, and her eyes focused on a small, nice pond. She ran over too it."OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" I jumped into the pool, and apparently, that was a mistake.

"You're. In. My. Territory. GET OUT, YOU RUGRAT!" She used her urn to shoot me with a storm of water, drowning me.

Lucy smiled. "Open, gate of the archer, Sagittarius." she quietly whispered. An archer came, and said," How may I assist you, Lady Lucy."

"Sagittarius, I want you to shoot Natsu with your sharpest arrows. A whole storm of accuracy, please. I'll be by your side." She said.

I woke with a jolt. I saw a horse man drawing a bow at me, and Lucy shouted, "Now! I'll keep him busy!" She grabbed a whip off of her belt.

"You're going to beat me, with a whip? No way. " FIRE DRAGON'S- woah!" I said. Lucy's whip flashed, then was surrounded by what seemed to be magic power. Now I understood. It was a magic whip." Gotta thank Virgo for this thing." It extended, and before I could do anything, I was being whipped as lashed at. When she stopped, I was surprised when she was grinning. I smiled back, but was confused. Suddenly, a flurry of arrows was being shot at me. "Oh-ah- OW! Ah! EE!" I said, being struck. I noticed Lucy was bending over. Was whipping me that hard?

"STOP!" Loke ordered.

"But why, the fight was just getting started! I didn't land a single hit!" I complained.

"Look at yourself, you're covered in bruises. Lucy is nearly drained of all of her magic power. Summoning spirits takes up some energy, you know, and running around whipping you is hard, because it slowly drains Lucy's magic. Did you think the magic of the whip came out of nowhere? The fight is a draw." Loke noticed Lucy staring at him with a strange look in her eyes.

Lucy's P.O.V.

The fight was over. Thank goodness. one hit from Natsu and I would've been done for. I was completely drained of my magic power. I looked at Loke with a determined look on my face to signal with him. He noticed. The look in his eyes told me he knew I knew he was a spirit. We looked at each other in silence while others where chatting about the fight. "Meet me after class, Lucy." he said." Good job with your first battle." he said smiling.

I nodded, then looked up to see a hand reaching out to mine. It was a bruised Natsu. Despite his numerous injuries, he was grinning like an idiot. I smiled and took his hand and shook it. He then did something that surprised me. He hugged me. Just a quick hug. I blushed. 'Wait, why am I blushing? No way I like him already. Calm down Lucy, it was just one hug, one handshake, and a battle. No need to get all worked up about it,' I told myself.

"Hey, are you okay? You're face is all red. You must've used up a lot of magic energy. C'mon, let's go see Porlyusica," he said, grabbing my hand and running towards the building. Now I was really blushing. Levy and Erza noticed, and they gave me a thumbs up.

I'm starting to think I'm actually developing a crush on this dense idiot.

Well how do you like it? Don't forget to comment, vote, and share with friends. This chapter was NaLu. Next will either be Jerza or RoWen. Lemme know what you think!

See you next time!

-Logical_Phoenix


End file.
